


Black and Red

by Tea_nd_cake



Category: South Park
Genre: Despression, LGBT Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, mentions of depression, over thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_nd_cake/pseuds/Tea_nd_cake
Summary: Stan find's himself alone in his room and find's himself slowly sinking into his thoughts





	Black and Red

**Author's Note:**

> At it again with the short, boring and gloomy writings. I will write some fluff soon

Stan Marsh was quite plain in his view, he wasn't as cunning as Cartman, street smart like Kenny, Kind hearted like Butters, Funny like Jimmy or even confident like Clyde forced as it may be he had it.

His friends seemed to have a brighter personality than he did the most outgoing thing that he did was football and occasionally sneak to an animal rights protest. But that was nothing compared to his friends even the adventures they had together he felt like a third wheel??.. He could feel himself slowly slipping into the background like the space between lines just looked over as you focused on the sentence below. 

Stan sighed as these thoughts ran rampant in his head blocking out the noise of the radio in his room with a static silence sometimes it was hard to ignore the dark shadow that fogged his mind. He had long known that he had depression now whatever the doctors had told him when he was younger. While he was on medication that only his mother knew as he didn't want his dad to tell the whole town he was suicidal or something, he wanted to deal with it himself and quietly with his therapist. 

But lately the young teen had been going through more than just his battle with his mental health and trying to find his place in the world. For the only place, he felt right was right by a certain redheads side. 

Yup Stan was going through his own struggle with sexuality as most teens do, he knew he wasn't as straight as he thought then again most of the kids in South Park weren't or had at least experimented, he was lucky this tiny town didn't seem to be bothered with teen's sexual escapades as long as they had protection and it was legal most people didn't care. But that wasn't the point.

Groaning Stan flipped over onto his side his eyes staring at the chipping paint of his bedside table before traveling upwards to a picture of him and his friends at the arcade it had been taken on his 18th birthday all four of them laughing with stupid prizes in their arms. 

Red... he had never really noticed that the color red was so attractive especially when the person's red hair matched his fiery personality and passion. 

Stan Marsh had fallen hard for his Super Best Friend Kyle Broflovski and that where his issue began he now didn't belong at his friends side anymore he wanted more, he wanted Kyle to be his as selfish as he was a friend he was becoming more possessive over Kyle and it was already affecting their relationship. 

The redhead had exploded at him today for threatening another one of his partners that had then broken up with him, it had been the third one in the past month. Kenny had told Stan to just man up and ask. Easier said than done Kenny! Kyle is the only person that has kept Stan grounded, supported, Kyle was a stubborn force of fiery nature that kept the dark away and Stan was in love. 

He didn't want to lose Kyle as his friend by asking him out. But he didn't want to lose his friend to another person who would whisk him away. 

Hot tears began to slide down the boy's cool cheek as he buried his head in his pillow ignoring how the pillow was becoming damp as the tears began to flow faster. 

That thought was too much.


End file.
